The Family of Me
by Constance-Lirit
Summary: Kisame x OC - a young Chuunin is dragged off to the Akatsuki, where Pein finds interest in who her sensei was. Her sister and Tobi are no favour, perhaps getting too close to her hero was a bad thing. M - violence
1. Chapter 1

Opening her eyes and looking beyond the winding road, the young girl could see a sign. Running then walk, then running a bit more to get to it. The wooden sign was rotting and scratched away, from years of being alone in the forest. Her pale blue finger tips placed against it, to caress softly over the moss. The sign felt like it was part of her, it was the same because it was alone in the forest - with no one to look to.  
Only a few parts of it where left, leaving it to watch over travellers wearily. Engraved carelessly was the stated title, 'Water Village'. She looked at it strangely for a while, walking along thinking about it for along time. Something knocking at her nose, like an angry scream.

"This smell" she whispered, with a wide eyed look. Feet thudding across the dusty ground, towards a large cherry blossom tree. Sickly sweet smells of the falling petals disorientating the young nin, as she hides in a bush. Cautiously creeping closer to a ramen stand, perched on a small hill. Sunlight parched the ground, and warmed the atmosphere with a calmer beauty. One reason the nin had stopped, was because of two men. Sitting and eating, the first was a glaring man with sleek black hair, tied up in a weak ponytail.

Even though the calm atmosphere held happiness, he seemed angry. The strange red glow from his eyes, sending a quaking shudder throughout the girl's body. This strange person sat next to a much larger man, who looked just as scary. He was smirking down at the man, trying to peacefully eat with knife like teeth. In his large marine hands was a tiny bowl of ramen, which held no greater courage for the hungry girl. From under his straw hat, there where scars, no, gills! Her frost green eyes widen at the sight, this was no manner of man, but a shark.

She would have turned and ran, if it weren't for two key things. These of which made her stomach churn in overwhelming awe, both of them sat clad in long black cloaks, with red clouds. The larger man had the all famous Samahade, leaning against the small seat they where on. Shifting further forwards just to make sure, her heart leapt into her throat. And yet this passionate moment was soon ruined, as a noisy woman with long pink hair comes out shouting towards them.

"I've found you, finally!" she chimes, jumping down from the same tree the girl was under. Placing her hands on her hips, she goes towards them. Bending down close to their faces, just to see under the woven hats. "You stood me up, to come eat ramen?" she enquires with a pout, in a slightly jealous and bitter manner. However the private moment - the bartender was trying to keep out of - is broken by an animalistic snarl, coming from the very bush the girl was situated in.

All growing alarmed as the man behind the table takes a broom, expecting some kind of fox or stray dog to come out.  
"What the hell, was that" the girl squeaks with wide eyes, putting an arm up in defence towards the green plant. Using this precise moment to overdramatically jump behind the two partner's, for 'protection'.

"Its coming from the bushes, over there" the red eyed man placidly states, pointing towards the bush. The girl pushing the shark nin from the chair.  
"Go see what it is" the tall man rolling his eyes, at the demand. Jumping back when they notice the spiky top of a mask, poking out from the bushes "GAHHHH" the girl let out a fake, and pathetic wail. Jumping into one of their arms.

"Oh…! You gave this old man a heart attack" the man sigh's, placing away the broom to find the girl does not move from the bush. Obviously nervous of the unknown people. "You can come out dear, it's okay" the old gentleman kindly smiles, waving a freshly baked fish cake about. The mask capturing it in a swaying manner. Slowly stepping out, to cautiously walk towards the bar. Taking it to hold in her hands carefully, still cautious of them.

"S-sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Like that" a weak and nervous voice quiver's, the mask looking at the fish cake. Spinning it around so the head and tail take turns pointing up, between her fingertips.  
"Why the hell were you hiding in that bush. Spying on us?" the woman shout's loudly at her, making the small nin jump. Silence intruding as the woman growls loudly, only to be stopped by the blue haired man, who puts his arm up.  
"Ignore her, she gets like this a lot. She's too paranoid" he gave off a friendly enough smile, which seemed to settle the vibrating heart until it starts to flutter. The masked nin feeling a lot like a gazelle, trying to drink from a croc filled lake.

"What's your name?" he tries to kill the tensions, because the mask had not moved from him. Trying the shark began to looked down onto her with gentle white eyes, dead but gleaming with life."U-Undine" the pink girl starts to laugh at the name for some reason, as the other two other's just snickered. "And where are you heading?" the man enquires again, they were asking a lot of unnecessary questions now. A curious glint in their eyes, as they wait for a reply.  
"T-the, Leaf Village " she replied slowly, her hand moving up to pull a slot out of the mask. A slit to it which could be used to eat the cake.

"You don't take your mask of freely, do you?" the woman smirked, walking up to the weak looking nin and bending over. Attempting to look into her frosty eyes. The young girl's head turning away in a sort of snobbish fashion, until the pink haired nin stepped away from her again.  
Casually walking away to the men again, her arms wrapping around the one with black hair. The expression on his face seeming very unpleased by the gesture.

"Not very polite either, are you" she hissed, going back to snuggling him. Watching for a little while, the nin could see that the shark seemed very annoyed. Yet pained by these actions, either he liked the male or the loud female was on his interest list. He might actually just be lonely, he probably doesn't get many girls with the way he looked. Growing tiered of her actions, the nin crammed the last of the cake into her mouth, then shut the mask back over.

"I'll be going then" she calmly spoke, politely bowing to the shop keeper. "Thank you, for the meal" the pink head giving her own posh 'tsk', soon the masked nin pulled out a small brown book, a green fibre back. A pen being popped from the little pocket, as she walked over to the shark nervously. "C-could I get your autograph?" her voice quivering, as he gives a rather confused expression. "O-out of all the seven swordsman…y-you're my hero" the voice trailing with embarrassment, as he smirks and signs it.  
Bowing, she hugs the book childishly to her chest. "T-thank you, you've made my day. Sir Hoshigaki-sama!" running away quickly from the group, Undine gives a very loud, shrill, squeal around the tree's. One that most likely echoed back, right towards the group to hear.

[FF]  
Away down the worn out path, towards the village a couple of days later. The sky was getting dark, deciding to jump through the tree's the rest of the way. To get there before it got completely dark, she would need the energy for tomorrow - because as of now - her blisters were getting blisters.

[FF again]  
Birds twitter through the curtain, as the young pale-blue girl groans. Towards the alarm clock screaming, and a bellowing blonde coming trampling in to yell. The earth rattling voice knocking Undine off the foldout bed, crashing awkwardly. Right onto the hard floor on her shoulder and head, causing her to wince. 'tch-tch-tch' her mouth manages to exhale, the boy grabbing her up to stand just above him.  
"C'mon! Today we are going to convince Jiraiya to train us!" he chants, throwing the village headband at the sheepish girl. The cold metal bopping off her forehead, in an unforgiving thud.

"Get moving, we got to catch him early!" he yells, trampling out of the room and along the hallway. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, the pale blue girl quickly gets dressed. Eating just as fast as the blonde. A little while later, both teens trot down the streets of the village and over a bridge. Naruto had been plighting that this guy was strong, and would give them the best training possible.

Following quickly behind him to catch up yawning, his hand stopping her as he points to a man with long white hair, and stilt like sandals."There, that's the old man!" he grins, as they get a little closer to find him peeping through a bamboo wall at something.  
"Oi! Pervert!" he yelps, creating an uproar of women whom start screeching in a fury. Undine watching as he runs from brushes and buckets. being thrown at him. A little later they stand looking at the bruised 'Sage', was he really a good trainer?

"I've said this before, I'm not training you!" he glare's, wearily turning to walk off. Eventually after days of persuading, the man gives in to the demands. Naruto chanting and cheering, while the young nin watches calmly. Soon they had been training with him for sometime, right until the Chuunin's start. This certain event spurring across the village, as every compatible group get ready to fight.  
Grouped up as a four, the young girl practises dodging and attacks with Sasuke. Both panting by the end of it, both pausing to hear yelling close by. Apparently one of Naruto's friends had gotten into trouble, with a boy from another village.

This verbal battle lasts for some time, until a scary looking red head appears to scowl calmly. They were part of the sand village, all three related to each other. And as the blue-skinned girl thought, they where strong. Gaara staring at her mask as he walks off, leaving a scarring fear in the pits of all of their stomachs.  
During the actual fights the Gaara showed a scary, and blood thirsty side. A lot happened during those few days, Sasuke for one got hurt by a weird snake; and developed a curse of some kind. Naruto even ended up fighting Gaara's demon Shukaku, the sight leaving another amazed scar on Undine's mind.

[FF a few years]

It had been quiet a few years since those days of lesser youth, and Undine was now training solely in the forests. She had been practising summon Jutsu's, like Naruto and Jiraiya summoned toads. The only problem was that no matter how she tried, the creature just wouldn't appear for her. Her sensei soon told her that perhaps a toad wasn't the creature, she was meant to be partnered with.  
On a quest to find her real partner, she had found herself stuck in the icy everglades of the rain village - one rather cold December's night. Groaning at the snow, she casually wander's the white barren's.

Going deeper inside, the rain becoming heavy. Hail thundering down like a million needles, right onto her head. Searching around with her pop-up dragon-eye umbrella, she spots a cave and sigh's at the sight. Going inside Undine shakes the snow and rain off, closing it to go inside. Staring at the weather, it probably wasn't going to let down any time soon. Snapping off a piece of chocolate, the nin shudder's frantically in the cold.  
"I hate the winter…" she sigh's, laying down on her arm and curls up to sleep at the very back of the cave, near the fire she had created. With her back to the entrance, a rock is kicked close to her head making a loud clack against the wall.

Opening frosty blue eyes slowly, she groans and turns over. Eyes trailing up to the redeemable black and red cloaks sheepishly, blinking another rock is kicked pulling the young nin from the lackadaisical trance.  
"It's still raining out there?" she huff's, questing them as they nod. Getting up onto her hip, the young woman stares at the burned out fire. Sighing, she places two pale blue finger's to her mouth. "Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu" she mumble's, lazily spitting a ball of fire at the old wood. Instantly starting a new fire, raising one hand in offer to them she drops back down and curls back up to sleep.

"Are you an Uchiha?" someone enquires as she grumbles, they really weren't going to let her sleep. Staring at the fire, her rolled up shadow hit's the wall. Gaining in size before going back down again, as if it were breathing just like her.  
"No…but I get that a lot from people though" hearing them all sit down on the opposite of the fire, she stare's at the shadow's aimlessly. Her weak eyes dropping when nothing else is said.  
"Are you sure, you're not an Uchiha?…" groaning softly, her lips part and scrunch up in annoyance. Soon enough her eyes open to glance at them, a soft touch of begging enlaced for them to just let her sleep.  
"No…I'm pretty sure…unless, the blindness of a sharingan's snare. Has impaired my ability, to recognise it" her voice wavering an attempted sarcasm, before dropping back to it's sleepy calmness. Eventually sitting up, her hand rubs away any rocks sticking to her arms. Staring between each to find one is actually, presumably, Itachi but she says nothing.

Trailing them once again, her misty eyes check onto Kisame; the recognisable features of blue skin, and gills. Drearily and with little less interest, she then peers onto an orange swirl mask - that a man with black spiky hair is wearing. Beside him is the hypnotising azure blue eyes of a womanly blonde, flickering under the fire; these two she did not recognise.

"Hm…Akatsuki" this startles them into grabbing weapons, but she just lazily yawns at them and then raises her eyebrow. "I really don't want to fight, I'm too tiered…" dropping her head back, another large and drawn out yawn takes place. This new and peaceful silence is tragically broken on hearing her own stomach snap bitterly, dropping her head down this time to groan with annoyance.

"I just fed you…" a sigh parting her pale lips, while her hand rummages about in a bag for more food. Pulling out an apple, the flap on her bag is pushed through the straps and fashioned shut again. Glancing between them she looks down at the apple then puts her hands up, eyes closed as she takes a deep breath. "Fresno no Jutsu" there is a burst of smoke as she stare's at the pile of apples, one rolling from the top towards one of them. Picking another one up she bites into it then smiles at them, unsure the blonde bites into another one then widens his eyes.

"These things are real, un…" the others take a few and start eating into them, they seem just as surprised as Undine bites into a few more. Putting the rest away into her bag for later."They act like real food, but don't last as long as a real one…You've got to eat a lot of them, just too stay full for a long period of time…the great thing is they stay fresh forever" she chirps, with a grin and another yawn.

"I suppose if your too tiered to fight, then you'll come with us quietly?" Itachi enquires in a bored monotone, if he was anything like his brother; he would have a Dango weakness, and secretly find amusement in everyone who didn't understand him.  
"Do I have a choice?" the young nin wearily enquires, gnawing on the cores while placing the seeds into a bag, to plant later.  
"I suppose not…we'd better go find your sister. We sent her the opposite way to look for you, un" the blonde states, eating the last of his own apple  
"…How many people did you send?!" her eyebrow raised to the roof in a questioning stare.

"Six…" Itachi mumbles in a bored manner, making her shake her head in disbelief  
"My sister didn't spare the S-ranks, did she…" her voice coated in friendly sarcasm of the number.  
"Well lets go…I'm missing Oprah" the shark states getting up, herself following behind them to stare at the rain and hail from the cave's mouth.  
"…S-ranked criminals like opera?" she enquires, one turning round to give a blunt stare, through the straw hat.  
"No, Oprah…it's an American sitcom" Itachi points out, making her give a small glance of thought.  
"Like Jerry Springer?" she enquires, the orange swirl shrugging.  
"Sort of…" he squeaks, making her gasp and smile in awe.  
"Oh I know! I learnt a song about him….it goes---" the blonde cups her mouth, and glares for her to be quiet.

"No, singing" Itachi grumpily states, starting to walk away while they hear a thump and turn round. All watching her as she walks past with a green umbrella that resembles a frog, the googly eyes watching them as she strides through the snow with a hum. Finding the annoyed sister, she glares at the younger sibling. Seeming unafraid of anything going on around her.

"We meet again, sister!" the redhead laughs evilly, only to widen her eyes to Undine latching onto her with a cuddle. "You should be scared of me! Not happy!!" she yelps angrily, as the younger sister gasp and cringes backwards.  
"Ahhh…no. Please, not you. Anyone but the fearsome, Kenna!" she sarcastically plights, dodging the older sister trying to smack her with annoyance. "Tsk, please. My ex is scarier than you" she mumbles, standing up straight again to tower over her sister, this just makes Kenna glare sourly.

"Why would anyone date you?…who in their right mind?" the sister laughs as the taller sibling smirks softly, from under the umbrella as they walk in front of the group. Their voices bickering non-stop, like old times.  
"Sasuke Uchiha, that's who~!" she grins as the elder sister and Itachi twitch their eyebrows, for their own reasons.  
"Sasuke? This wasn't a fantasy you where in, was it?" Undine just smiles brightly.  
"What? He said he lacked hatred, so I told him if he dated someone, he'd find some" she bubbly chirps with a smile, making Kenna rolls her eyes.  
"I think he meant he needed hatred, not for it to accumulate Around him…how long were you dating him?" her ginger sister questions, curiously as she hums. Counting her finger's for a moment.

"Three or four years, we broke up after he went a bit…loopy" she mumbles, rubbing the back of his head. Sasuke just wasn't the same, after he got bitten by Orochimaru. Matters just getting worse when he ran off to join the creepy snake in his lair; far, far away where no one would hear him scream. A shudder runs down her spine at the thought, making Kenna stare questing the movement for a moment - but decides not to ask what was on her mind.

After some time Kenna looks at the rather defenceless woman, a long belt of scrolls around her waist and more clinking in her bag.  
"Where's your weapon?" pausing the blue haired sibling holds up a scroll.  
"Storage, it makes my missions and travel much lighter. Got to love my Soregae Jutsu " she chirps while patting the cream coloured bag, in the shape of a fake seal pup's head.

"…You've gotten good at storing things" the gleaming woman shrugs, glancing around the scenery, nothing but white everywhere. "You're like a hamster, or a squirrel" she grins with a snigger, Undine just rolls her eyes gently however. Casually shuffling through the snow, the sister holds the umbrella closer over her head, the eyes watching the group. Groaning at the heavy thumping in her feet and legs she stops, head turning to look at the grey sky that held no opening from the blizzard.

"Perhaps a teleporting Jutsu would have been good right now, what do you think. Captain cotton-swab?" the white ball of fur looks up but says nothing; she wasn't expecting it to though, it was only a bag. The Akatsuki watch cautiously as she stands beyond them, creating symbols in the snow with a branch. Jumping into the centre, with a precarious grin. "Hold your breath" they give odd looks, a summoning light bursts around her and under their feet like roots. Gasping in air and grabbing her mouth, the Jutsu sparks shooting them forwards.

As if nothing had happened, she begins skidding on the back of her heel. Opening her mouth again to breath, and then giggle. turning to find them all on the ground, coughing. With a pout she glances at the bag who seems bored as usual, the beads glistening radiantly. "I told you, to hold your breath…" she glances round at the snow, and then at a cave.  
Her sister trying her best to scramble forwards, to strangle Undine. Standing there in a world of her own with a large grin, finger to her chin as she shakes back and forth under the strangling as if nothing was happening. "Perhaps the Jutsu knocked us off course?" watching the tallest one get back up, he comes over with a stern glare but it seems to fade to the sight of the cave.

"Hey, the base…" the shark grins toothily, the blonde wheezing a 'woo' along with Itachi and the orange one. "No hard feelings but…" Undine gives a perplexed stare before the shark wallops her across the head, eyes widening as she flops backwards into the snow with a twitch.  
"I wanted to hit her…" Kenna glare's with a sigh, watching Kisame grab the bundle up into his arms, the expression on her face doesn't seem displeased anymore. If anything, she seemed peaceful and shy of the large and warm chest against her temple.

Groaning and opening her aqua orbs, Undine looks at the grey room that spun wildly. Peering around she peers at a lamp, then towards her stuff laying on the bed staring at her. Apparently it was an empty room all to herself, as she glances down. Even the boots that had been taken off her, where intact but had now soaked the bed, with luckily only water. Standing up she glances in the mirror, grabbing her head and twisting it letting a sickening crack echo in the room. Bending her neck to each shoulder, it cracks again as she gives a sigh of relief.

"The leader wants to see you" glancing at a red head about her height, she smiles at him then comes over. Peering her up and down with a bored expression, he speaks again broadly. "Sasori no Akasuna" he points out as they walk randomly.  
"Undine…it's nice to meet you" she calmly smiles, stopping at an ominous wooden door in which he points to then leaves. Knocking there is a disgruntled sound, before there is a shout for her to come in.

"You must be Kenna's sister" nodding she shuts the door and stops in the centre, to stare at the dull eyes peeping out from behind a desk. "Name, age, rank and abilities" he plainly questions, seeming to write down anything she says.  
"Undine…17...Chuunin…strength, ice, fire and water" writing this down, he pauses before glancing her up and down.  
"Who was your last Sensei?" he plainly enquires, with a dull and menacing voice.  
"Jiraiya-senpai" she chirps, gaining a small smile at the name. The leader was apparently drinking something, as she watches it start to drip from the edge of the desk, onto the floor.  
"…Excuse me?" his eyes had grown a little wider, filled with an unsure stare of what he had just heard.  
"Jiraiya…one of the three sages, the greatest might I add!" she states happily, a grin on her face as he stands up and comes round into the light. An icy hand taking her chin, as he looks her over once.

"What did he teach you?" he enquires as she rolls her eyes up in thought.  
"Shadow clones, Rasengan. He was going to start teaching me 'sage mode', and performing a better summoning technique. Well until your guys stole me…" she states with a confused stare, unsure if perhaps he didn't like him.  
"…Interesting" letting go of her he disappears back behind his desk, Undine gives an unsure peer about before opening her mouth.  
"I…I also trained under Orochimaru but ran away…but h-he didn't teach me anything Jutsu wise. Just how to control my strength" the leader sat leaning on his fists, whilst listening to her before leaning back again.  
"Tell me, what do you summon? A toad or a snake?" her mouth opens, as she tilts her head slightly.

"I…I think I summon toads, but Jiraiya-senpai only taught me the Jutsu. I had to figure it out myself, because neither creature would summon for me…he told me to go find out who I was supposed to work with. Then come back for further training…" watching the leader's movements, she shifts uncomfortably under the stare. She was sure there were more than just his eyes watching her - but it wasn't the eyes of any other member.

"And why did he want to train you?" he enquires coldly again as she smirks, and seems to start reminiscing."I'm competing with a friend, to become Kage of a village some day!" raising his eyebrow, the leader leans back and rubs his chin. Out of no were a cloak, and ring is thrown at her. Nodding slowly she bows her head, salutes and runs from the room, a cough bringing her head round.

"Don't, disappoint me" nodding again, she shuts the door and trots down the hallway back into her room. Skidding about, the cosmic-blue haired Chuunin puts clothes into drawers. Leaving most of her things inside the scrolls, since there would be no room for them outside.


	2. Chapter 2

Looking at a scroll wallet, Undine peer's down at many parchments. Rolling up a particular Jutsu, putting it into her belt with the rest of them that lined around. Hand's tapping the little nightstand to grab something cold and circular, slipping the ring onto her pinkie she stares at it. 'River' was planted into its azure shine, glancing at a coat hanger, the young girl slips on the Akatsuki cloak.  
Watching it scrape off the floor, she gives a short 'hm', glancing at the door to stare at Kisame. Brightly smiling at him, it hadn't dawned on her until now, she would be working the Thee Kisame Hoshigaki. Thee greatest, of the seven swordsman in Konoha! No, in Japan!

"Your sister's looking for you…" he mumbles cautious of the blush and dream like smile plastered on her face, the large doe like eyes sparkling their aqua sheen in his direction.  
Seeming to swoon and float past him down the hallway, stupidly tripping over and being caught by the shark nin, before hitting the ground. Opening her eyes to look up at him she melts into his arms, face now steaming a bright red - while her eyes look rather disorientated.

"Oh, I never mentioned did I. My sister has like, a huge crush on you" the red head evilly states wandering past, now unable to breath with embarrassment, Undine stands up shakily. Grabbing up the ends of her cloak, doing the only thing she knew how to do well in a tight situation, run. Skidding into the living room, up against the wall, she gasps; a tragic breath.  
"Dam sister…my life is over" the blue haired girl groans through her hair, releasing the cloak to let it pool slightly on the floor.

"Why's your life over, pretty lady?" jumping she glances up at the orange swirl, smiling softly at him.  
"No reason…well, I suppose it still is. I've tried everything, to summon a partner…" the girl mumbles sitting on the sofa, ignoring the strange man hugging her.  
"What do you think of this dress?" squinting her eyebrow she stares up at Kenna, blinking bluntly at the sight. What would she, a missing-nin, want with a dress?  
"It's a nice design, but it doesn't flatter your curves" the sister nods, her head slightly to a tilt, then a hum comes from within a curled up smile.

"Wow…I can't believe you said something like that. Usually you say something uninteresting about fashion" it wasn't that she had grown interested in it, it was just that after hearing and being forced to watch this kind of thing so many times, it had became accustomed to her vocabulary. "What happened to your tom-boy fashion, then?" she enquires making the young Chuunin turn to glance up. There was nothing there, she just felt it looked like a good pose.

"Fighting in jeans got awkward, and you can never find a good pair of combat shorts. In the winter months" her sister rolls her eyes then glances at the boots, a curious stare coming over her.  
"what kind of shoes are you wearing?" she enquires making the sister again look down, toes peeping out from under the cloak to greet her.  
"I'm not sure…I wish I did though. Their comfy and have a great kicking power behind them" she states calmly, smiling much like Kakashi might have. From behind the large neckband, it looked rather strange only being able to see her eyes and bear-eared hat poking out from the top.

"What are you even wearing under that thing…" her sister enquires as Undine yanks at the cloak to take it off, standing in a long black cloth coat with flayer long sleeves, she glances at her sister's expression. The coat sat open to the centre of her calves which had a set of light grey flames skimming upwards, underneath she wore a long length shirt that reached her knees, with the same flames but a darker shade of grey.

Above that is yet another leather waist coat that a Kazekage might wear, which is a dark grey with shut and tightened straps giving her a corseted look but a baggy feel. Simple black sandals protect her feet along with fingerless black gloves, black trousers that are cut off at the centre of her calves give only an inch of skin, before the rim of her sandals begin; that only have her ankles and toes showing. "Wasn't expecting that…are your running for Kage or something?" she enquires only making Undine grin cheerily.

"Yep! Or Sage, and I wont stop, until I'm there" Kenna is silent before flopping back onto the floor to kick and squeal with laughter, the young Chuunin coming from her high dreams to blink. "W-what's so funny?" the laughing on getting louder as the red head howls, trying to breath.  
"Y-you? Sage? that's t-the funniest thing, I've ever heard!" Undine's eyes start to glow with annoyance.  
"You wont be laughing, when my name is known, all over Japan!" pouting with arms crossed, Tobi prods her in the arm.  
"The pretty lady has a loooong way to go, then" glaring angrily at him she groans at the sniggering before wandering off.  
"Aw, come back Sage-chan! We want to see your awesome power!" Kenna jokes while poking her head out of the door to watch the younger sister trip over again, getting back up to cringe at the laughter and a heavy thud of both S-ranks toppling over, in amusement.

Standing in a closet she sniffles into her sleeve, she was going to become someone well known. It didn't matter if no one believed in her, they will all be crushed under her feet when she manages it. Stomping on the ground someone opens the door to stare at her, bent back and tense shoulders, foot up then slamming down at nothing. In her eyes there where lots of Tobi and Kenna shaped cockroaches squealing right now, there is a cough making her jump and turn her head. Foot still scraping on the dusty ground, a satisfying crunching being made as the pale-blue skinned girl does it.

"Can…I…get that…box" a plant like man enquires as her head turns to peer at a box of plant seeds, handing it to him he slowly shuts the door. His ears picking up the weird girl, inside stomping the floor again and growling angrily.  
Finally relieving the burning in her pride and the nervous bleeding in her head, she gets out of the closet. Sighing while rubbing any sign of her crying away, squinting her eyebrow to the smell of chlorine. Following the scent towards a large pool her eyes glisten with awe, peering about she shuts the door and folds her clothes up to a corner.

This was the reason for her blue skin, they where actually a lot like a waterproof set of scales. Another reason she stayed away from water, when anyone was around was because it set off a very strange number of transformations. For one she grew gills along the back of her neck to breath under water, her fingers and toes became long and claw like.  
Both finger's and toe's producing webbing to help her swim and a long white tail. The single fin at the end of her long tail is split into two because through the centre and sides, where long spear like spines for protection. Slipping into the pool, she glides through; looking just as human as anyone else but slowly, through the cracking and numbing pain, she gains her form.

Going to the bottom to turn over and feel the weird fin she smiles, her body looked a lot like a mermaid, probably why fishermen kept telling tall tales of seeing a water maiden. Flicking it she shoots forwards before spinning to take control, twirling, spiralling and looping thought the water. Laughing gently to herself as she skims across the bottom, suddenly slashing upwards to fly out of the water then back in again to swiftly twist against the wall.

Doing this repeatedly, she leaps out and twist's to skim each set of finger's in turn against the top of the water. Eventually calming down from the release of bursting energy she slowly just floats about, unknown to her something was watching. Hearing something Undine turns to glance about, there was a clicking like something heavy was shifting through the water.

Twisting she cautiously swims across the centre, it was actually rather strange that this pool went deep enough for the water to get darker. Gliding over the darkest part spines come from her wrist and elbows and become like more fins, more from her back as her nails get longer just in-case. Glinting marine eyes surveying the area before she starts to shift and swim downwards, the area starting to get darker.  
Pausing to just sit she produces a small light to drop, the glowing green fluttering down before something snags it, something very fast. Watching the green disappear her eyes widen, something slamming past her like a jet knocks the Chuunin spinning.

Gasping she stills herself to hear it burst the other way, grapping her tail she gulps and twists her head about. Perhaps coming into the darkest part of the pool was a bad idea, the spinning had confused her senses as well; so up was down and down was up. Looking about an idea hatches in her head, blowing out a bubble it floats behind her, bingo.  
Twisting Undine smacks her tail and darts upwards towards the gaining lights, the thing clamping onto the fins to try drag her back. Slicing her arm down at the attacker it lets go smartly letting the Chuunin swim in any direction away from it, seeing it dart she twists and gets behind a rock.

Surprisingly this place looked a lot like a sea scene, coral, seaweed and sand outlaying the area. This didn't look like the pool from before, in-fact this looked nothing like where she came from. Peering at her tail when she feels it's safe, her marine eyes widen at the blood speckling off. Slowly drifting out to poke her head around the rock, Undine's blue hair waves about in the current, light filtering the whole area now giving it a tropical manner.

Blood shifting through the water which doesn't attract wanted attention, the creature's white eyes with black rings twist in the shadows to stare at her. Cautiously swimming out, her flicking tail casts more blood like a chain leading it towards her, picking up a shell to rub against her thumb. Gleaming a silver something shifts right by her, rubbing against her before disappearing before Undine can turn to see it.

[Hello?] she questions vibrating it through sounds across the water, no reply is given meaning it can't have been any kind of fish. Gulping she swims further out to go towards the surface, eyes poking out to peer about the dug out cavern. There was no light getting into the air pocket, so where was this light coming from? Glancing down to see a large bulk swim past, her head pokes back under, the creature now gone once again.

[I know you're there, s-stop hiding] she mumbles swimming back down to peer about, hands and feet gripping onto a large branch of coral to balance on, while her tail flicks gently. Squinting her eyebrow she turns around to see claw like feet and a long blue tail disappear inside a cave, squinting her eyes she swims towards it curiously. [Hello…?] the sonic vibrations hitting off and coming back in a whisper, turning she jumps to find a muscular chest blocking the escape.

Quivering eyes turning up to look at the large white and black eyes, a large fin on his back like a shark, gills on the side of his neck and trousers on. [Kisame?] blinking a threatening glare comes across his face, but for some reason the fear in her eyes had disappeared. [Your, like me?] her voice seeming hopeful as she swims around him to look at the tail and claws, gripped hands touching the strong, almost rock like, dorsal fin on his back.

[I thought I was alone…] Kisame shifting his arms to watch her now underneath him looking at his feet. [You look a little different, but I suppose that must be normal….] she speaks again, finding he isn't replying. [You can't speak under here?] she tilts her head before glancing at her hands, taking his hand she smiles. [Hi] blinking he glances at her hand questionably.

~Hello…~ grinning she glances about again.  
[Why'd you bite me…] she enquires, flicking her tail up over her shoulder, to check the bite again.  
~Natural reaction…~ his voice mumbles back, clearly not used to the telepathic talking.  
[Oh…] there was an awkward silence for sometime before Undine finally started to swim a little. [It's calm here, I can't hear any voices…] she smiles as the shark swims close to her.  
~So, you're a mermaid?~ he enquires still holding her hand now and again when he wants to speak.

[N-no, at least. I don't think I am] rubbing the back of her head a sigh casts bubbles into the air, watching it rise to the top before looking back down to find Kisame gone. [Kisame?] blinking she swims about curiously, the shark hiding behind a rock, seeming agitated about something. [You okay?] Undine questions as her blue hair shift's further around, Kisame glancing at her then shutting his eyes again to tense his muscles.

It hasn't clicked that her blood and fish like appearance might just have been making him rather hungry, Kisame may not be a cannibal or ever thought of being one, but that didn't mean Undine wouldn't make a delicious acceptation. The sharks control wearing thin when she touches him, the close contact was a dangerous game but no matter how he fought it, his mind just wouldn't tell her to run, not for the right reasons anyway.

The thought of a chase for his prey spurring interest and making his mouth water, no one would know. Perhaps it would be worth eating her, widening his eyes and shaking the thoughts he grips his head. [Kisame-sama, do you want me to get you a---] watching his hand shift up her arm then back down, cautious of this reaction she shifts back.

~Swim~ giving a rather confused expression, there is no room for questioning when the shark bares his teeth and looms over her, swiping at her arm creating a gash. Twisting to slap her tail the rush of water pushes all the blood into his nostrils, there was no connection to his mind anymore. Just the mind of a hungry killer as he stares at the frantic female trying to get away, darting through the water to swim in front of her.

Undine gasping, kicking her feet to slow down and go the opposite way, Kisame wasn't going to let her into the tunnel without a fight. The young Chuunin knew that would be a fight she would not win, not against someone much bigger and stronger than her. Swinging her tail or using her sharp appendages to try sought him off, a sharp clamp to her leg makes her scream, as she see's claw marks.

He was way too fast for Undine to swim from, he was toying with her, and if he is anything like a predator. He'll probably just keep hitting with minor attacks, until her strength and speed falters for an easy capture. Swimming through seaweed she gasps with the reeds tangle her up, struggling and cutting away at the plants there is a heavy crunch and sharp pains sent up her body.  
Blood rising with the bubbles, as she kicks and claws with her feet at the larger male. Until he lets go when it catches his nose, trying her best to swim away but Kisame had ripped through the fins impairing her speed.

Eyes now hazy as she see's the shark now just circling her like a buzzard, tongue running across his sharp teeth as he watches her. Finally the blue haired girl stops to try get her breath back, the shark now just taunting her by swimming up against her. His mouth inhaling all of the crimson liquid as he finds her now sunk down, on the side of her thigh while shuddering on her weak arms.

Fingertips disappearing into the sand as blood dyes the white and yellow grains a brilliant red, feeling Kisame's long prehensile tail wrap about her legs as he swims past again. Creeping towards the cave from before as Undine struggles, there was something about his scales. They were sucking away her chakra, any of it she had left anyway.  
Clawing at rocks, weeds and the sand, Undine attempts to escape the grip only go have him flick his tail up. Her body now aimlessly suspended in the water as he enters the caves mouth, her eyes widening with fear as she is submerged in darkness. The cold and hard surface of a rock underneath and behind her, weeds rimming the side of the it. baisically she was sitting on a silver platter, as the faint shadow of the prowling creature hides.

Trembling as she attempts to use what's left of her tail to fend him off, gulping when the eerie silhouette disappears. But not for long before the bulky shadow elopes her entire form from behind, a snicker passing her ears as she gulps. Locks of blue running along the shark's sleek chest, as she turns to look at him. Using one fast, large, hand to press her head against the rock; so she can do nothing more than face him.

The slender white tail flicking like mad, any blow to his side has no effect however. Undine's claws and spines slashing and slicing at anything, apparently the trashing about was amusing him into chuckling darkly. Refusing to look into the large silver eyes just in-case it hypnotised her, this was probably the end of the road. No, it was defiantly the end, he had started tasting her arms and stomach, shifting to make the cut worse just for the blood by scratching and biting.


	3. Hesitance

I'm not sure where i want to go, with this story. So i'm going to have a reader's vote =)

Should Kisame:  
- Lemonise her  
- Eat her  
- Do a shark courting ritual, and bring her presants. (this would mean her being locked up in his cave :P - who doesn't like a damsel in distress?)  
- Come to his sense's and let her go ?

You decide *yayz*

Kisame; You're an idiot, really.  
Constance; Hey, i could have added a, 'Undine escapes, and makes -sushi- for dinner', option!  
Kisame; I'll be good!


End file.
